Warrior of Ice
by Eppoif1
Summary: [WELCOME. To the Fractal Code Base, reader, here you'll follow along the journey of Tommy and friends back into the digital world. Please be warned this tale has perilous danger, adventure of transglobal proportions, and milk. If you wish to partake in this journey, click the title... It's up to you now, will you choose to come, or will you choose for naught...?]
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **

**(1/21/13) A/N: I was looking through this story recently wondering why aren't anymore people reading, and I realized because due to my long hiatus, before submitting the story. Along with not checking it before submission, that the writing sucks like I've said before...so I've gone back and changed it, corrected it, added to it, subtracted from it, taken it out to dinner, the whole SHA-BANG. I'm so sorry to those who had to read the previous version of the first several chapters, especially the first two. The story is much better now, and if you'd give this garbage of literature another look you might find out one man's trash is another man's treasure.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Special delivery!

Another day another 36 bucks, was what a bed headed 11 year old thought as he pulled himself out of bed at 4 in the morning getting ready for his morning job: Delivering newspaper. His older brother said he should get out of the house more often,

"Breathe the fresh air." he said.

Following that came a threat, "If you don't get a hobby/job I'll get one for you…..".

His brother had found a flyer for the Tae Kwon Do class at school the next day, but luckily this kid had a plan. Little did Tommy know at the time that the job included early mornings. He had to be up by 4:00, out the house by 4:45, and to the distribution dock by 5:15. Putting on a green and white striped T, and a pair of baggy orange cargo pants, he rushed down the stairs so fast he hit the wall, or something.

"Uh, M-morning Yutaka." Tommy greeted his older brother.

"Tommy…." Yutaka grunted, an and thrust the small boy off, grunting again he made his way to the stair way and groggily climbed up the stairs. Tommy sat at the bottom step until he heard the sound of a slamming door. Tommy sighed, the two hadn't been on good terms for awhile. Not even since he came back from the digital world. It had been 3 years since that awesome adventure. Since then he had loved traveling, and went nuts even when his mom went out to the grocery store begging to come along for the ride, letting the scenes from a distant world play out in his head.

"Beep-beep" His watch sounded, 4:15 he now had 30 minutes for breakfast.

He got to work straight away, seconds later he was wolfing down a bowl of cereal. Just as he was helping himself to 5th bowl, his pocket rang. He reaching inside for his phone then flipping it open he was surprised to get not a call, but a text message:

'Tommy be here by 4:45, we're a little low on carriers today.' - Yamamoto

"Beep-beep" It was his watch again, ….4:30?! "Oh no!"

He fell out his chair, "I gotta go!"

As he scrambled up his cereal bowl got knocked off the table by his elbow. Not looking back he ran towards the front door, and swiped a camouflage jacket right off the coat hanger. His sneakers weren't even tied when he sprinted out to his bicycle. Pushing peddle after peddle furiously. He was down the block, and out of sight before, a very loud 'TOOOOMMY' came from the his home's open doorway.

Down the streets he flew, enjoying the breeze of the cool morning air, making him forget, temporarily, that his legs were on fire. Tommy quickly became familiar with shortcuts, for they helped get through his routes quicker. Though these detours had a past, when he was younger he was picked on a lot, so thin, and dark alley ways were the perfect places for hiding, and quicker ways to run home. Drifting to make a sharp right turn, _'This way will take me straight to the 'docks'.'_

Tommy smiled to himself he loved being clever.

Finally reaching the 'distribution building', as Tommy named it, he skidded to a halt right in front of the back door. He searched his coat pockets for the key, but the door opened just as he was about to stick the key in the hole. The person responsible stood before him with a pair of blue lens glasses, black Kingdom Hearts hoodie, and a white PSP in hand.

"Your early, well earlier." said the latter.

"Kuroyama-" Tommy started,

but the man identified as Kuroyama interrupted,

"That's the AWESOME MR. EPICKUROYAMA to you."

Tommy laughed, "Okay, *ahem* The AWESOME MR. EPICKUROYAMA why did I have to come in early today?"

"Weeeell, since you asked so nicely… Packages."

"Huh, what do you mean packages?"

"What I mean is packages, simple as that." He then walked away from the door allowing Tommy to come in.

Tommy's jawed dropped, "Whoa…."

The room was filled top to bottom with boxes of almost every shape, and size. "AWESOME MR. EPICKUROYAMA what's with all these boxes?" he asked turning to said man.

"Our industry's expanding isn't it great! We're now delivering mail toooooooo!" The way Kuroyama was swooning over the boxes meant that he wasn't kidding.

"Anyway kiddo, here's the your new route map." He handed Tommy a folded up sheet of paper.

_'Not good, folded papers mean big routes.' _Tommy looked up at Kuroyama pleading in silence for a smaller route, or an unfolded paper. Apparently not getting the message Kuroyama just made the same big teary-eyed face back.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

Realizing it was a lost cause Tommy answered with "Nothing."

_'Aww, I wanted get done early today, and I don't see how that's possible now.' _Tommy groaned.

"Hey Tommy!" Someone yelled from…..above?

Tommy looked up to see a boy no more then 15 with a red checker T-shirt, and Khakis on.

"Yamamoto?" Tommy asked, befuddled.

"Yup!" Yamamoto yelled again, and with that he slid down the cardboard mountain. "And guess what you'll be delivering 50 packages today! Congratulations!"

He gave a mocking laugh.

_'My day couldn't get any worse, could it?_' The former Warrior of Ice, slumped to the ground.

"Get up, mail doesn't deliver itself y'know!" Yamamoto picked Tommy up by the arms, and marched him towards the door. Everything's being loaded onto the delivery scooter now, good luck!" *WHAM!* That was it the door closed, and now looking around to his task, it was going to be strenuous…..

"I really wish I was Kumamon again, this wouldn't be any problem for him…."

The 11 year old mumbled to himself as he zipped up, and down the street again, and again. Searching for the address his last package was to go to, it was now 6:47, and Tommy was tired, and wanted to get home for at least, an extra 5 minutes of sleep. He yawned as he glanced down at the package again, it seemed like every time he looked down the address changed, but that couldn't happen could it? For the 14th time he turned around looking from door to door for the packages destination. He decided to look back down at the address again:

Himi Tomoki

432 Kame Ave.

560712 _, _

… "That's my address! It's for me?!"

* * *

**A/N: I know that was bad for the first chapter, but it gets better, trust me. Also I have this story uploaded on deviantart as well; if the story so far sucks, just tell me and I won't continue it here, but if you like it, I'll put up more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad Yutaka

Tommy exclaimed in both relief, and confusion. He could've sworn earlier the package was addressed to:

Kamiya Taichi

7832 W. Shirotama Place

A song suddenly came into Tommy's head as he made his back to home.

He rounded the block a couple of times in triumph, and relief, he didn't even bother to take the shortcuts back to the 'distribution building', because he felt so good. When he had got back apparently he was faster than everyone else, so he clocked out alone.

7:35 was the time when he had finally made it back to the house. After hopping off his bicycle, Tommy wasted no time to get to his room to open his 'gift', after all he deserved it. Stomping up the stairs, and across the hall to get to his sanctuary.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the package disappeared,

"This is for you eh?" Yutaka came walked up to Tommy, lazily holding his hard earned present.

"Would you mind giving that back?" Tommy smiled too happy to realize, his brother's opposing mood.

"I don't think so." He held the package over the banister; yawning, he continued, "Since you want this so bad, it must be good."

"That's what I'm going to find out once I open it, so if you wouldn't mind…?" Tommy gestured toward himself.

"Aaaah…., well you see since my birthday's in a week this could be my gift." The package tilted.

Tommy's smile was wavering. "Umm, Yutaka please?" Yutaka gave a smirk, and dropped his brother's package.

The next few seconds were in slow-motion Yutaka just sucked the happiness out of Tommy within the 1st, and in the next 3 the crash of the what sounded like glass made a tearful bomb explode inside the 11 year old. Though that didn't show, on the outside. Outwardly Tommy just stood there staring at the spot where the package, HIS package, no his GIFT was dropped. Wide-eyed, pale faced, and angry perhaps, but no crying ensued. Yutaka took his leave with a half-hearted laugh, with Tommy not moving a muscle until he heard a door slam. Finally he began to sob, silently. The tears came rolling, as he ran down the steps to see his mangled gift. He tripped on the 3rd step from the bottom, and landed face flat on the carpeted floor. He barely had the strength to get up, grab the bent up box, and bring it back upstairs to his room. He placed it on the floor next his bed, on top of his Kumamon doodles. He curled up in his bed, and began to cry until he had no tears left. With his right hand, Tommy reached down off the side of the bed and felt around for the box, but he found his hat instead. He placed that on his head and went back to looking for the box. When he found it someone knocked on his door.

"Tommy, it's Mom." she opened the door, and bustled in quite happily. "Ok, I wanted to talk with you about getting a birthday present for your brother-" She looked up at Tommy's face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tommy just shook his head as he noticed Yutaka come in the room dressed in his school uniform.

"We'd better get a move on, school starts at 8:45, and we've got a long way to peddle." Yutaka said nonchalantly.

Their mother looked up at Yutaka in distracted manner, "Oh... Alright then, you two go on, be safe." She turned back to her youngest son and smiled. She rubbed his back soothingly as he stood up.

"Tommy, when you get home we can talk then okay?" she called, as the boy walked out the bedroom door.

Tommy just nodded, walking down the hall to were his brother stood.

Yutaka then, unnoticed by his mother, gave Tommy a death glare it said, 'You say anything you die.' Tommy gulped.

"Tommy your backpack." Mom was heading down the hall too, handing Tommy a milk colored backpack with a bear patch covering the middle pocket.

"Thank you." Tommy mumbled as he strapped the bag on his shoulders. Finally the two were off.

It was silent as the two brothers peddled their way down the sidewalk. Tommy was in front.

"You're not still moping over that stupid box are you?" Yutaka asked.

"…." As if Tommy didn't hear he said nothing, but he did peddle a slight bit faster.

"So you are still crying over it, grow up will you." Yutaka sped up to be side by side with his brother. "It was just some stupid package anyway, and it probably wasn't even yours."

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed, _'It was for me I knew it was…'_ he bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from sobbing again.

"Geez you're such a crybaby. You may have improved on not whining all the time, but you're still such a wuss."

_'You can do this, get through the morning Tommy, just get through the morning, or at least right now.'_ Tommy pep talked himself.

"Oh yeah, and who was that love letter for, y'know, the one that was under your pillow. I found it this morning after you left, really pathetic honestly."

The younger brother's eyes widened in surprise, _'He went in my room? That's-!...Just keep going it'll all be over on the next turn, I'm the bigger person….'_

Tommy was trying his best not to explode.

"By the way, what are you getting me for my birthday?" Yutaka had asked this just to get on 'Bear boy's' nerves.

Tommy's bike came to an abrupt stop, Yutaka stopped too.

"You…..didn't care." Tommy mumbled, his head down.

"What was that, I'm sorry did the **runt** say something?" Yutaka jeered.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE!" Tommy spat in brother's face.

"Hey, you spit on me?!"

Yutaka was mad, but as he made to grab Tommy, the kid had already sped off, and was now turning around a corner. Yutaka made to chase him at first, but that corner was where they separated to go to their individual schools.

_'I'll get you after school.'_ Yutaka mused and peddled on with his red uniform coat, and blue bike shimmering in the sunlight.

Tommy looked behind him to make sure he wasn't be followed….

_**'Safe.'**_ Was the word that came to him, as he saw that Yutaka was heading off in the opposite direction, and even if Yutaka was following him he would have a hard time catching up. Tommy mentally punched himself, though he avoided Yutaka now, he was sure to find him, and some of his buddies later. He was coming on to a big street crossing, so now he'd have to officially wait for the light to change. When he got to the crossing he noticed the group of girls next to him were from his brother's school, they were giggling about something:

"Isn't Yutaka the cutest guy ever?" A girl with long ebony black hair, and almond shaped eyes fawned. Tommy gagged a little from the fact that anyone could say his brother was **'cute'**.

"Yutaka Himi…? Oh, isn't he on the soccer team?" Another girl with glasses, and a short braid asked.

The first girl spoke again, "Yes him, ooooh he's so cool, I wanted to ask him out yesterday, but he was talking to some of his friends about a little brother he had to pick up, so I didn't bother."

The girl closest to him, who was also the tallest now talked, "Wow your bold, but anyways that's for later talk, so what'd you hear about this little brother?"

"Why do you want to know? If it's for a boyfriend forget it, the kid's in the 6th grade. Elementary. Forget it."

Tommy put up his hood to hide his face, the fact he was being talked about by these girls made him flush with embarrassment.

"Hmm, but now the subjects been brought up, what Himi-san say about him?" The girl with glasses prodded.

"Geez alright, alright if you want to here about this kid so much….his name's Tommy I think, and the boys were talking about getting him to try out for some kind of club. I think it was archery."

Tommy dreaded the thought of archery club at his school, better known as 'The Ghost club'. Everyone who was on in that club had some sort of experience with spirits, and it wasn't a good one. Plus they were very strict, they expected you to be an Olympian on the first day. It was nuts! Also to add on top of that the leader of that club didn't like Tommy at all. He would almost ask if his brother was trying to kill him, but then that may very well be what he was doing, or at least hurting him might be.

"The kid's 11 years old," the raven haired girl continued, "and all he does after coming in from school is go out to the park, and play on the swings or he just sits at the kitchen table, and draws these stupid pictures all the time. Ha ha ha, Yutaka said he came up to him with a drawing of some kind of weird monkey saying 'Look this is Bokomon!'. I mean how dumb is that?"

"Aww don't be so mean, Satsuki here draws, and her drawings are cool." The closest girl to Tommy pointed to the girl with glasses.

"Umm okay if 'cool' is the word for it." The almond eyed girl satired. "That's not the only thing, this kid wears a stupid orange hat all the time."

They all laughed, but then the wind suddenly picked up blowing Tommy's hood off of his head. Revealing Tommy's hat, and his identity was confirmed by the loud gasps.

'Why does this light take so long?'

Tommy wanted to run away.

"Are you…..?" The tall girl started, but she didn't get to finish.

The light turned just then, and Tommy didn't waste any time waiting, he sped off just like he always did.

* * *

**The song I had thought of was this song called 'Butterfly' by Kouji Wada, if I remember correctly it was the theme for Digimon the first season in Japan...hmmm. Anyway didjya like it? Feel free to expoliate your opinions, I'm all ears! **

**IF(Interestin' Fact): I had heard a couple of girls at my own school talk like this, so I kinda mimiced the conversation, obviously switching a couple of things like names and other words to make it work for the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teruko, Satoru, Sho

Tommy had gotten to school late that day despite how fast he got away from those girls. Yet he was able to sneak in through the back of the class, and sit between two of his best friends; to his left was a fiery haired child with green eyes, and noticeable tan. His name was Sho, and to Tommy's right was a pale, lanky kid with a short blueish-black pony tail and big yellow eyes behind a pair of glasses. His name was Satoru.

While Sho seemed engaged in the lesson, Satoru elbowed Tommy, "Here's this lesson's notes, and where were you man?"

Tommy not wanting to talk about his morning lied, "Umm, I got stuck at one of the bigger intersections the light wouldn't go."

"Really? Weird."

Tommy began twiddling his thumbs, "I guess so."

Satoru raised an eyebrow at his obviously disturbed friend, "Was it Yutaka?"

"….."

"What'd he do this time….?"

"H-he broke something of mine."

"On purpose?"

"Mm… Uh-huh…"

"THAT JERK!" Tommy, Satoru, and everyone else looked back at Sho who was now standing up.

The teacher at the front of the room who was in the middle of a proportions equation looked back at Sho with annoyance. "Well whomever this jerk is they have nothing to do with the lesson, so if you would please sit down Sho."

Sho's face turned a shade, "Yes, Sorry Mr. Hasegawa." Mr. Hasegawa scoffed flicked his glasses, and went back to writing.

As he got in his seat, Sho passed a note to Tommy:

'What'd he break?'

Tommy wrote his answer, and passed it back:

'Whatever was in the package that was addressed to me.'

Sho raised his eyebrows:

'Package eh, what was in it?'

'I don't know, maybe it was some kind of glass object.'

'You haven't opened it yet?!'

'No. I had to leave for school when I finally settled down enough to open it.'

'What happened on the way to school?'

Tommy didn't write anything this time.

Sho decided to ask again by talking. In a hushed voice Sho prodded, "What happened on the way to school?"

Tommy began twiddling his thumbs again, "I…. I spit in his face."

Sho smiled, "How'd he take it?"

"Not good, I'm lucky I got out of range before he tried to grab me, He'll probably try to get me on the way home." Tommy shivered.

Satoru now spoke, "Do you need us to guard you on the way home?"

"G-guard me?" Tommy turned to Satoru, "Why would you guys need to guard me?"

Sho tapped Tommy on the shoulder, "Me, Satoru, and Teruko know, when your brother is out to get someone he doesn't mean a couple of slaps or pats he means to go street fighter on them."

"You being his brother is no exception, in your case it's probably worse." Satoru added.

Tommy cringed. Sho glared at Satoru, "Y'know to be so smart you sure are insensitive sometimes, dude."

"Hey, I'm just stating the possibilities." Satoru said defensively.

"Well stop."

"You stop."

"Stupid Phoenix."

"Big head."

"Flightless"

"Pixels." Tommy began to laugh.

"PYRO."

"FOUR-EYES!"

"SHO, what did I say?!" Mr. Hasegawa was fuming.

"Uhh…"

"See me after class." The whole classroom broke into an uproar of laughter.

Sho sat down in defeat, "Four-eyes…"

….Later on the at lunch the trio walked over to their usual hang out on the playground, the slides.

"Hey Tommy, do you have anymore sketches for us to look at?" Satoru asked pointing to Tommy's backpack.

Tommy went through his bag for his sketchbook and handed it over to Satoru, "Yeah, I've got some new Kumamon, and Lopmon sketches."

"Cool! Lemme see lemme see!" Sho pounced on Satoru.

Satoru yelled as Sho kept on grabbing at the book, and tugged at his blue shirt. "Hey alright! Get off me! Arrgh!"

Tommy was attempting to keep the peace. "Get-"

"Pbbfft, what are you knuckleheads doing?" A voice came from atop one of the slides, all three boys looked up. A girl with a smiley face covered T- shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and black sandals stood with her daring blue eyes staring down at all of them.

"What'd you call me Teruko?!" Sho was glaring at her.

Teruko had an unamused expression plastered on her face, "I called you a knucklehead, stupid."

"Dirty Teruko!"

"What'd you say?!" She flew at him and ended up leaving 3 visible bumps on his head. With Sho obviously out of commission for awhile she turned to Tommy and Satoru, then smiled. "So what's it you've got there?" She said pointing to the sketchbook in Satoru's hand.

"That's my sketchbook." Tommy answered, as Satoru handed the book over to Teruko. As Teruko, and Satoru looked through the sketches Tommy sat over by the unconscious Sho. He became redder as he heard Teruko complimenting his drawings of Guilmon, and Mirrormon.

'Why can't I give it to her…?' Tommy thought to himself as he squeezed the piece of paper in his pocket. 'Is it really that bad?' Tommy reflected back to that morning….

"Oh yeah, and who was that love letter for, y'know, the one that was under your pillow. I found it this morning after you left really pathetic honestly."…...

Tommy remembered the smug look on his brother's face when he said that to him.

"Kch, Don't c-cry." Tommy mumbled to himself, as a tear began to roll down his cheeks.

"Hey Tommy!" Teruko called.

"H-huh?" Tommy turned around while wiping his face.

"I know this one, Kumamon right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"I had a weird dream about this bear once, a boy turned into it, it was really strange. All I remember was that the boy was a hero of some sort. He was so cool!"

"O-oh…. Heh heh." Tommy was red as a beet now.

"Ooooh I like this one too I also remember having a dream about this one!" Teruko pointed.

Tommy looked over, "That's Korikakumon."

"Now that I think about it that same boy turned into this one too. As he transformed he shouted 'Korikakumon'!"

"No it goes like this…..KORIKAKUMON!"

"AAAGH!" Tommy had startled Sho awake. "What are you guys screamin' about?"

"RAWWRR, RAWWRR! Frozen Arrowheads!" Tommy, Satoru, and Teruko chased the Sho around the slide until they all toppled over into a pile catching their breathes. They all broke into a series of chuckles, and giggling.

Teruko turned to Tommy, "HAHA, Tommy you sounded just like it, do it again."

Tommy was happy to oblige, "KORIKAKUUUMON! BWAHAHAHA!"

Satoru, and Sho were tearing up, and soon Teruko, and Tommy were too.

Through the rest of their lunch period everyone could here the multiple roars, and growls of the group, and by the end of the school day everyone knew who Korikakumon was.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's cheesy, things'll get worse before it gets better in the writing aspect but stick with me on this; about Tommy's sketchbook, I'm aware that the whole 'became an artist after the fact' ploy has been used before. It was the only thing I found relatable to myself at the time to tell the story effectively, I hadn't been writing progressive stories for that long when I first wrote this. Anyway tell me what ya think, and if it is to continue, let mah knooooowww...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yutaka's surprise

'I'm so bored….' Yutaka was itching to get out of class. He had practice, and a game today. This game unparticular he was excited for; the visiting school's soccer team star Takuya Kanbara apparently had a reputation for pulling off unbelievable kicks, and goals. No one was ever able to block them. He was in the same grade as Yutaka, this was going to be fun.

3:01, He couldn't take it any longer he had to get out and stretch, after all it was the last period of the day.

"Mrs. Fujita, may I be excused for the rest of class?"

An old pruny woman looked up from her desk, "Are you done with your assignments?"

"Yes." Yutaka said.

"Hand them in, and then you may go."

"Thank you." As he walked up to Mrs. Fujita's desk he felt eye's on him. He glanced back, it was the girl that tried to talk to him to him yesterday. He gave a small smile to her that only she could see. He heard a small gasp, then turned to exit the room.

While he strolled down the main hall towards the double doors his phone rang or rather his brother's phone did; it was so easy to take things from him.

He answered it, "Hello?"

[Tomoki "Tommy" Himi, you have been chosen again, please come to Hoshinaka Middle School at 7:45 pm today.]

"Who is this?!" Yutaka was freaked.

[Please bring the package you received.]

"Hold on, what?"

[It's up to you now. Will you choose to come? Or will you choose not.]*Beep_ Beep*

Yutaka held the phone in front of his face, sighed then put it in his pocket.

'That was weird, who the heck does Tommy keep in his contacts?' Yutaka thought about what the woman on the phone said. 'Package….' He thought about the box that Tommy was so upset about him dropping that morning. 'Geez he's such a little weirdo.-'

"Yutaka! There you are!" One of Yutaka's friends was running up to him he had the school's red and purple soccer jersey on. "Come on, coach needs to talk to us."

They both ran off towards the door, and from then on to the track. Finally they arrived where the team was gathered.

"Ahh…, Nice of you to join us Himi." A large man in his late 40's, with a red baseball cap, chuckled as Yutaka took a seat on the ground next to his teammates. His eyebrows, and mustache were thick enough to cover his eyes and mouth, yet he was some how able to speak. "Okay boys our game has been changed a slight bit it's been moved from here at home to Hoshinaka Middle School."

Yutaka tensed.

"Don't worry your parents, and the schools' been notified so the stands will still be packed."

The team laughed, they hadn't been beaten once in 20 years.

"When we get done with practice today don't play around I want us all on the bus by 7:00, understand?"

"YES SIR!" The team rang loudly.

…...

* * *

"Wow, Awesome Takuya!"

After school Tommy had rode his bicycle down to Hoshinaka Middle School to see some older friends of his, because of school he hadn't been able to see them very much lately, but when they all met up it was like time hadn't passed at all; he was welcomed just the same. Right now, Tommy was with Takuya, Koichi, and Koji on the school's soccer field. The three older boys were there for practice getting ready for a big soccer game that night against the notorious Aka Junior High.

"Heh henh!" Takuya gave a wink and a thumbs up over and over again to Tommy.

Koichi, and Koji looked at one another eyebrows raised. Then Koji decided to speak into the fray of Takuya's determination,

"Hey Superstar, why don't you stop acting like a little kid and see what Tommy wants."

"Huh?" Takuya looked to Koji, then back to Tommy, he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah right…sorry Tommy."

"No problem!" Tommy gave Takuya a thumbs up.

Koichi put his palm to his face, "Great now he's got Tommy doing it."

Koji replied, "Another child corrupted." They both sighed.

"Okay, okay, Geez you two can't give a guy and his apprentice a break?"

"Apprentice?" Koji, and Koichi gave Takuya a weird look.

"Yup, kiddo here's taking lessons from me." He gave Tommy another thumbs up, "Let's show 'em!"

"Right!" Tommy nodded.

Takuya gestured for Koji, and Koichi to give up the ball that they were still passing.

Once it was handed over, Takuya ran with the ball until he was 20 yards away. "Here it comes! Try stopping it! Unngh!" The ball was airborne all the way to Tommy who caught it successfully, then kicked it back at Takuya. They continued passing the ball, each time at a greater distance, soon Koji, and Koichi weren't the only spectators; the whole team, even the coach was watching.

"Who is that kid?" One boy asked in astonishment.

Another said, "That's awesome, I've never seen anyone on par with Takuya."

Koji nudged the guy next him, "That kid's name is Tommy. Though honestly, I think he'd prefer the name Kumamon."

"Well, YEAH GO KUMAMON!"

"KUMAMON'S AWESOME!"

"Whoo-hoo, go Kumamon!"

This continued to the point where the buses started arriving with the opposing team.

….

Yutaka was torpid on the outside, but on the inside he was energized. Ready to meet, take on, and beat this Takuya.

'Superstar' what a stupid nickname. ' Yukata scoffed.

"GO KUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAMONNN!"

"AAAGH!" A burly boy in the seat in front of Yutaka doubled over, the loud cheering going on outside the bus was growing excessively higher in volume.

As they pulled up to the field, Yutaka and everyone on the bus began hearing things like 'GO SUPERSTAR', and 'KUMAMON ROCKS'. Yutaka didn't really care about all the cheering, he was going to beat this 'Superstar' anyway; but the name 'Kumamon' he remembered hearing it before somewhere…

'Oh yeah Tommy said that when he showed me his stupid drawing.'

"Yutaka isn't that your little brother down there?!" The boy in front of him, pointed out the window. There was a little orange speck, and a green speck running around bouncing, and what looked like kicking a ball back, and forth between each other each time on opposite sides of the field. Yutaka suspected that the green speck was someone from the Hoshinaka team, 'Superstar' perhaps. He was impressed, but he either way would take him down easily. Then focusing on the much smaller, but more prominent orange speck…

"Nope, that's not my brother. He can't kick a soccer ball let alone pass it, or run with it; and he's even clumsier with making a goal."

What he said was quickly contradicted as they got  
within earshot:

"I'm shocked no one's ever been able to keep up with Takuya."

"That Tommy kid's really something."

… "Umm, Yutaka? You alright you're turning purple."

The bus stopped, and Yutaka was off. All everyone one saw was a red, and purple streak. Yutaka charged down the stairs onto the field, he had to see up close, was it him? Indeed it was. The people huddled around quieted as Yutaka stepped through. Takuya realized the absence of cheering, turning around, he saw Yutaka coming up behind Tommy.

"Oh, I didn't realize the other team had already arrived." The 'Superstar' spoke with an welcoming smile, the ball balanced on his head.

Tommy turned around, his face absolutely horror stricken when he found who his friend was talking to. Taking notice of Tommy's change of mood, Koji came up, and touched the younger boy's shoulder.

Koichi took notice of his twin's defensive front, came over to Tommy's other side. His arms folded, he turned to the newcomer:

"Hmm, and you are?" Koichi asked the red, and purple clad.

A hush came over the area then the new kid answered, "Yutaka Himi."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Need the comments to know if I'm doing right! Anyway I'm glad I've gotten good reviews so far, and I've taken that as a hint to continue, so catch ya on the flip side!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I appreciate the compliments, reactions, and reviews, that I've been given, makes me really pumped to keep writing; being as it's kinda hard to make a story with an unpopular character as the main focus, I really enjoy the support. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The 7:45 Package

Teruko, and Sho were at it again…. Tommy had left the group early to go meet up with a friend so when he left all heck broke lose between the angry bird(Sho) and the beaming light(Teruko). Satoru unfortunately was left to deal with the situation. What started out as a friendly conversation about a favorite ice cream turned into an argument about how frozen yogurt is better than sherbet, and that Chocolate pales in comparison to Vanilla, or vice versa. Now as they each passed by their individual homes on the way to Hoshinaka, each one found a little package in front of them. Each a different design. Satoru's package was white with red and blue spots on it along with a what looked like a medallion attached to it. The medallion had a strange orange dinosaur on it, it puzzled Satoru. Teruko's was straight out bright red with a yellow key chain of a heart attached to it. Going along their way Teruko, and Satoru both held their boxes proudly, and Sho was marching in front anxious to find his own. When they finally arrived at Sho's house the package was….  
"PINK!" Teruko shouted and burst into laughter.

"Shut-up!" Sho's ears went red.

"Wow, pink…" Satoru said disbelievingly.

Sho slumped down at the box, "There's nothing attached to it, aw man!"

Teruko scoffed, "Nothing attached to it and pink, really lame."

"Shut up!" Sho got up and turned around making to tackle Teruko, but then music came from Satoru's pocket: *Play Crazy Frog Popcorn*

This killed the growing tension between Sho, and Teruko.

"Oh, someone's calling me." Satoru said pulling out a yellow flip phone.

"Hmm….. 344-4825?" Satoru answered, "….Umm hello?"

A woman's voice boomed out of the speaker, [Satoru Ine, Teruko Sanu, and Sho Murakami. You all have shown great support for a friend, and your individual attributes make you fit for the Digital World.]

"The Digital what now?!" Sho scratched his head.

[Please take part in this journey, bring the packages you each received to Hoshinaka Middle School at 7:45 pm today.]

"Uhh… Miss?" Satoru was confused.

"[It's up to you now will you choose to come? Or will you choose for naught?]*Beep_Beep*

"What was that about?" Satoru asked looking between Teruko and Sho an answer.

"Whatever it was, it's taking place at the Hoshinaka, and I want to find out." Sho hefted his box a began marching again down the hill to the Hoshinaka field. Satoru and Teruko followed suit marching right behind him with their own packages in hand.

* * *

…..It was a slow day at the bakery so Aoi decided head on out and watch her friend's big brother's soccer game, she had promised Shinya to come to the game if she had time. Her family owned the shop, so all she had to do was run into the back, and tell her dad that she going out for a moment.

As worrisome a man as he was, Takato Matsuda had nearly a heart attack when his youngest daughter asked to go out tonight for a friend's soccer game at 8:00. His eldest daughter didn't cause as nearly as much grief. From the time she could walk, Aoi was always trying to get outside on an adventure. It was late, and he didn't want his little Aoi running around getting hurt. As he was sliding another batch of bread in the oven. Aoi came rushing in, her NARUTO themed jacket, and baggy khakis flailing after her. With out a single word to him, she grabbed a pair red boots and tried running out, but instead her jacket was snagged, by her father's grip, and she was being dragged back into the room.

Her father made a very imposing figure, with a jaw set stern, toned, muscle-bound arms, overall body, and in addition, the height to go with it. After her father let her go, she turned around and smiled sheepishly up at the man before her. "Hi, Dad."

He let out a sigh, "Where are you off to…?"

"The game, remember? Shinya's older brother is playing tonight, and I sorta promised I'd be there."

"A-hah…." A signal for her to continue.

"You could come with me, It's almost 7:30, closing time y'know."

Her father sighed again, but this one sounded relieved, "Alright I'll meet you there, and we'll drive home afterwards, alright."

"Yay, thank you so much!" She hugged the human pillar tightly. "Oooh, can we make Pizza when we get home Dad?" She asked while putting on her boots.

"Sure why not... Pepperoni?" He called noticing she was out of the room, already on her way out.

"Awesome! I guess we'll need to go shopping won't we-" She had run out the door so fast she didn't notice the little cardboard box sitting on the ground in front of the door, causing her to trip. "Ouch…. Who left this out here?" She got up to her feet, and patted her self down. Then looked down at the strange little parcel:

Aoi Matsuda

2389 E Pan St.

560712 _, _

'Weird, there's no return address. I should bring it inside for Dad to look at.' She made to open the door, but weirdly it was locked. She then reached around her pockets for a key, nothing. Though she found her phone when she pulled it out it began ringing.

The number came from: 344-4825

Who ever that was, but she decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

[Aoi Matsuda, daughter of Takato Matsuda you have been chosen, please come to Hoshinaka Middle School at 7:45 pm today.] This surprised Aoi, who was this person, and how do they know her father?

[You've shown the courage, and mind to take the journey. Please bring the package you received.]

"Hey lady, I don't- What's this journey you're talking about?"

[It's up to you now will you choose to come? Or will you not?] *Beep_Beep*

'That was really freaky, I guess I'll have the pleasure of telling Shinya another story.' She began to walk off, but she turned back around and picked up the box. There was something about it that she liked. A funny kind of hum filled her ears when she looked at it. Plus the box smelled like fresh bread, though it was somewhat heavy. With the package held to her chest she began to totter off towards her destination.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good, and I hope you all will grow to like Aoi, Sho, Teruko, and Satoru. There's going to be a lot more of them. Aoi's character unparticular, I thought of the exact opposite of Takato, so it's no wonder he has problems with raising ther, but I also wanted to show there was a lot of love there in their relationship. I'll work on lengthening up the chapters. I did upload this story on another site, and it's hard to keep one's attention after a certain period of time so I kept the chapters short, I'm working on it. Again, tell mah watcha thought, and I'll continue putting up chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally decided lets update this story, so here you go enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: THE DIGITAL GATE!

"Big brother what are you doing here? The game's at your school isn't it?" Tommy asked Yutaka with a puzzled look plastered across his face.

Yutaka was confused, angry, dumbfounded, and most of all annoyed. "What does it look like I'm doing here, 'Bear boy'. The game changed location at last minute. Besides this is great, I get to beat the 'Superstar' on his home field."

"Takuya can easily beat you." *GASP* Tommy slapped his hands to his mouth. 'That wasn't supposed to be said out aloud.'

Yutaka raised an eyebrow, then crouched down to Tommy's level. He whispered into his ear, "Don't think I forgot about this morning, and you've made your situation all the more worse just now." A hint of malice was heard in Yutaka's cold voice. Tommy gulped. "TOMMY! TOMMY COME ON WERE UP HERE!" Tommy, and Yutaka looked up, it was Teruko she was with Satoru, Sho, and Tommy's & Yutaka's parents, who were all had their hands clasped to their ears. "He'll be right up!" Yutaka was now the caring older brother again, but then switched back when he turned around to Tommy. "Now go up there, and watch me beat your 'hero'. Oh, and by the way, here." Yutaka went in his pocket and tossed out Tommy's cell phone. Tommy caught it with difficulty, nearly tripped backwards.

"Yutaka! Come on it's pep talk time!" A rather spindly boy with spiky hair called from the cloud of red and purple. Tommy and Yutaka then went their separate ways. When Tommy had gotten up to his seat, he was bombarded by boxes.

"Hey Tommy look!" His friends all said in unison.

Satoru now spoke for the other two, "We all got packages just like you." He said it so happily, but as Tommy looked back and forth between all three's faces. Teruko, and Sho were just as giddy too.

"Oh, guess what?" Sho spoke now. "Something weird happened right after we got our boxes, some weird lady called Satoru. She said something about all three of us showing the attriba- attri- attri-….. Uhh."

Teruko's eyelids dropped making her disparagement obvious. "It's attributes, stupid."

"HEY!-"

"Anyway what he was trying to say was that the lady on the phone said that we all have the attributes to journey into the Digital World or something like that-"

"Digital World?" Tommy stood up abruptly and got up very close to Teruko, "Are you sure that's what she said?"

Teruko tried backing away, but couldn't. Her cheeks flushed, "Uh Y-yeah."

Tommy's mother piped in from outta nowhere, "Kids, here's some money you can go down to concessions , and get yourselves some soda, Nachos, a Hotdog, chips, and I hear they have Pizza down there too." She handed Tommy 2000 yen.

"Use it wisely, now go on." Mom booted the quartet down the steps, and they were off. Tommy was 10 steps in front of the other three so he couldn't hear the festival of teasing going on behind him.

Sho took this as time for revenge, "Oooh you're a little red in the face Teruko, did Tommy make you blush?"

She just didn't have the ammo to shoot back at Sho, so Teruko clutched her package tighter.

Satoru tried not to, but now he couldn't resist, "Your not talking Teruko, what happened? Did the Orange-hat wonder make you speechless?"

Teruko was so embarrassed she stuttered in reply. "Y-you guys a-a-are a p-pair of…." She couldn't get the last words out. Which ended up with even more teasing.

With the amount of collective yelling, and shouting going on in the background. Tommy looked at his phone he probably missed a few calls… Nope, no missed calls, but he did then get a text: [Tommy, it is time once again to journey to the digital world. Go to the concessions stand of the Hoshinaka field now.] Tommy gasped and looked up, the concessions stand was very smoky on the inside. A cloud of steam clouded the trailer. It looked as if people disappeared, and reappeared into, and out of the smoke. He then held his phone high above his head, and ran into the steamy gray.

'Digital World here I-' *CRASH* "Uggh…." Tommy had run into something. Flat on his butt now Tommy heard a voice: "Geez kid, look where you're going." Tommy sat up to see a girl who oddly enough the was holding a box too. She was on the ground opposite of him. Tommy scratched his head, "Sorry, do you need help?"

"No thanks." The girl said crossly.

Tommy's phone rang,

"Huh?" The girl's phone rang too, then from somewhere behind Tommy he heard Crazy Frog meaning that Satoru's cell was ringing as well. Then he heard Reach for the Stars(Sonic Colors) a boy in a blue baseball cap, white T-Shirt, and blue sweat pants came into the mist behind the girl, he was holding a box too. It was black with yellow spots. A very loud "HAKUNA MATATA!" came from his left, and a very faint "Miss me….Jessica Simpson sing the chorus…." came from his right. In stepped, a girl even darker than Sho with long dreads, and a red FMA(Full Metal Alchemist) hoodie, and in stepped another boy he had a bright green punk rocker's Mohawk, and his shirt had a funny face on it: _

These two also had boxes, the girl's was white with red spots, and the boy's was purple with the symbol on his shirt all over it. All of them had their phones out, and once Teruko, Satoru, and Sho came in to view one by each phone answered the call itself the voice echoed from each cell [Welcome, Tommy, Satoru, Sho, Teruko, Aoi(The girl in front of Tommy shifted.), Vanessa (the girl in the hoodie tossed her hair), Ho (The Mohawk bounced.), and Daisuke(Tommy looked up at boy in with the cap, Who looked back at him, and blinked). You've all come together for your journey into the digital world. You may now open your packages.] All the boxes opened up. Light emanated from them, a blinding light. The steamy air around them began to swirl, and enclose the group. It became windy and the pressure from outer perimeter of the circle pushed the kids closer and closer until they were all crammed tight into a space barely big enough for each of them to breath. Aoi, and Tommy who were both still on the ground, could no longer sit across from each other, they had to crawl in side to side.

Tommy looked up, it was Aoi. Her box's light had died out, and she had an egg, and instead of cradling the white mass in her arms she was juggling it along with what looked like a scroll, and….. "A Digivice!" Tommy gaped in disbelief.

"A what?" Aoi eyed Tommy warily.

"Umm." Tommy scratched his head.

"GOAL!" The sounds of the outside could still be heard from the windy cellar.

"Darn it Aka's got Hoshinaka leading 10 to 3!"

"I knew Hoshinaka couldn't beat that 20 year winning streak."

The voices were talking about the game! Tommy couldn't see anything past the steam, thick as it was. He only had sound to go by, and soon that too was fading.

"Wait a minute Kanbara, and Himi are dueling for the ball….!"

"I think _ just _!"

"Whoo-Hoo, _ got another _!"

Everyone's phones spoke again [You've all have opened your packages containing the necessary vitals for your journey, you are now ready for the Digital World.] For a moment there was silence which was followed by the rumbling and shaking of the ground.

[_DIGITAL GATE, OPEN_!]

There was a loud ringing noise, then silence….. A moment or two passed, then the asphalt beneath the group began to crack, and break apart.

"AAAGH_….!"

"Oh No! Teruko, and Sho fell!" Satoru yelped.

"Whoa…. Ungh! HELP ME!" It was the Vanessa girl, she had fallen through, but was gripping on to the edge of a now visible cliff tightly. Her box was no longer with her it apparently had went down the hole. Ho ran over to her with his box strapped to his back tight and secure. He grabbed Vanessa's arms, and pulled, as he did the ground under his feet crumbled, and now Ho and Vanessa had fallen. Now only Tommy, Satoru, Aoi, and Daisuke were left. Satoru was making his way over to where Tommy, and Aoi were still sitting (For some bizarre reason they were unable to get up.). Half way over to them now the ground fell right from under Satoru taking him with it. Daisuke however, was some how able to dodge every little crack, but as he hopped over to the sitting pair the ground pulled away from where he was to land, and down he went. Tommy was terrified first about the fact that all of his friends were gone, and second that he was basically nailed to the asphalt, and he was bound to go down in at any minute too. He felt around for something to hold onto, but something grabbed him. With debris now flying every where, it was difficult to see, but he could make out a jacket….. NARUTO? 'Wait no, Naruto Uzumaki isn't real…' Now looking closer he could make out a pair of goggles, brownish red hair, two amber colored eyes….which all came rushing at him. "Ack!" Tommy was toppled over, by the figure. He opened his eyes to see it was Aoi she had her egg it her left arm and her right arm was hooked around Tommy's left. They held to each other tightly as the final crack opened, and finally the whole group had fallen into their quest.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you thought, and I really need more feedback, I'll keep uploading chapters if I get more people commenting. Just saying that the story's good, or ****bad****, if you think of it in that manner, is fine! I just need more feedback. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I thank anyone who actually has taken their time to read the story thus far or even just this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Troublesome Reggie

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aoi screeched loudly as she, and Tommy fell deeper into the crevice. It was rapidly becoming darker, and if it wasn't for the egg glowing brightly in her hands they probably wouldn't be able to see anything. The crack from which they fell through closed up the as soon as they were clear of it. Tommy couldn't scream, shout, screech, yell, yodel, or say anything really. He just kept quiet, and his eyes tightly shut. Though at the moment Tommy wished he could shut his ears, or a pair of ear muffs would've been nice. Aoi was still clutching to Tommy's arm, and though it hurt he didn't want her to let go. He began to feel the same awkwardness that he felt around Teruko. Funny that this feeling arose while she was screaming like a maniac. Aoi's screaming turned into a gasp. She saw a small light, which wasn't from the egg, and as she and Tommy got closer, a huge assortment of bright colors flooded all around them. Their fall slowed, and soon the pair was floating.

[WELCOME. To the fractal code base. Tomoki Himi, and Aoi Matsuda.] A woman's voice boomed.

Aoi unhooked from Tommy and was quick to talk, "Okay! Look lady, I came here for this digital journey or whatever you call it; you never said anything about falling down a chasm!"

Tommy wasn't for the rude tone but he did agree with Aoi. Tommy though was concerned more about the box he was supposed to bring, "Umm Miss about the package, mine was smashed, err thrown, and the contents inside broke."

The voice sounded amused at first, [Miss? Well aren't you the little gentleman? Someone else could act a little more lady-like-]

Tommy turned red out of embarrassment while Aoi turned did the same in fury.

"You!-"

[Anyway, Tommy your box was dropped by your older brother, Yutaka Himi, right?]

Tommy was astonished, "How'd you know that?"

[I know everything… just kidding. The box had taken a nasty fall, but in light of how I know who had thrown it or what had happened. I'd expect you to know, the box was on surveillance the whole time. Otherwise I wouldn't know if it had gotten to you or not.]

"Oh."

[Uh-Huh, now about the contents in the box, I transported your egg, and scroll out just fine, but your Digivice suffered damage. That's what you heard break, when it was initially dropped. It's being repaired as we speak, but it will take a while.]

"Egg? What would I need an egg for I have my spirit, don't I?"

[About that, no you don't, not any longer at least; remember these spirits are actual Digimon so they have their own conscious minds, and bodies now. Plus even if you did still hold dominion over the Spirit of Ice, it would be of little use, seeing that your Digivice is broken.]

"Oh…right."

[Don't be so sad, a spirit is a wonderful thing to have, but a Digimon companion is even better. Here's your egg.]

Out of nowhere a pink egg about as large as Tommy's head, and a scroll materialized and floated towards said boy. Taking hold of the egg first, Tommy held it a arms length, then brought it in to a cradle. He put his ear to it, and closed his eyes. A small beat, and constant hum was what he heard. Still strapped to his back, Tommy stored the egg in his backpack.

[Wonderful isn't it? The feeling of new life.] The voice began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" An annoyed Aoi asked.

[Nothing, nothing. Now enough chatter let's get down to business *Ahem* WELCOME. To the Fractal Code base. Tomoki Himi, and Aoi Matsuda.]

"You already said that-" Tommy couldn't help it, he slapped his hand to Aoi's mouth, and held. They were at the mercy of this woman, and the theory that she actually made the ground crack before was enough to make Tommy fearful of her power. Aoi shot him and angry glare. Tommy smiled sheepishly as a way of saying sorry.

[Your digital journey is about to begin hold up your Digivices. Tommy yours is temporary.]

A Digivice materialized in Tommy's hand, and he held it up, and Aoi confused about what the heck a Digivice is, just held the thing in her hand that looked like whatever Tommy was holding up too.

A beam shot from both of the Digivices into the believed canopy of the Fractal Code base, opening up what looked like a train station.

[Now Digi-destined you are to carry out your tasks, free the ten legendary warriors, connect the digital world, and to bring your world and the digital world back together.]

'Free the legendary warriors? What's happened?' Thought Tommy.

The scene of the train station opened up until it was the only thing in view. Tommy and Aoi took in their new surroundings in awe. Digimon everywhere bustling up and down the area some carrying sacks, others in funny suits with odd briefcases, groups of them flying, hopping, or galloping around with cameras. Stores set up around the platforms, Donut shops, burger joints, hot dog & pretzel stands, a Floramon bakery, a Guilmon toy store, a clothes store too, they both saw that it was run by a bossy Angewomon.

Tommy's temporary Digivice spoke, it was the woman again, [Looks like the transfer went beautifully. Now then welcome to Grand station, in Apple international, talk to Reggie the Toucanmon, about the train to Cream city.]

Aoi came up and snatched Tommy's Digivice away. "What's Cream city? What are all these things, and why do we need to take a train?"

[Bye.]

"GRRRR!" Aoi handed the Digivice back to Tommy, then stomped the ground angrily, scaring a nearby group of Chibimon.

What Tommy identified as a Toucanmon, had a conductor's hat on, and was directing other Digimon from what looked like an information desk. Tommy tapped Aoi on the shoulder. "Let's go see the Toucanmon over there." He pointed towards the big red bird in the hat.

Aoi didn't think it was such a good idea. "No, Unh-Unh. No way that thing looks questionable to me. I'm staying right here."

Tommy was bewildered, "Huh, but we have to." he pleaded with her, but Aoi made her point not to move, so alone he went up to the desk. He came up to the Toucanmon, it was a fast talker. It rapidly spewed out directions at a fast pace, Tommy didn't think the guy had a second to breathe.

"Are…..are you Reggie?"

The Toucanmon's face lit up, "Yes sir I am, so what can I do for you today kiddo?"

Tommy was slightly surprised the Toucanmon's fast talk had stopped. "Oh, well me and my friend need to now when the next train for Cream city leaves?"

Reggie's fast talk returned. "Cream city eh? Well you sure know how to be a high roller then. The next train for Cream city leaves about 2 hours from now at…22:15.

A.K.A 10:15 PM, Skippy."

"Umm thanks, bye now." Tommy made to walk away, but was pulled back by the bird.

"Hmmm… I think I know you, Skippy. Have we met, at the Megabyte Café?"

"No." Tommy tried tugging away, it didn't work.

"The Frozen Cinema?"

"Nope, I've never been here be-" Tommy was cut off.

"Golem's spook house?"

"Uhh, no."

"Blue Screen mall?"

"Nope."

"Darn I was sure it was the Blue Screen mall…. Shine Games?"

Tommy wasn't one to become irritated quickly, that was Yutaka's thing, but he was losing patience. "I've never been here before-!"

Reggie gasped, "I-I-I-I know you….." he pointed a shaking feather at Tommy's hat. "You were one of the kids who beat up the lovely Ranamon! Now you've come back to get me!"

"Huh?! No wait, I don-"

"Security!"

Tommy was finally able to get out of Reggie's grip. He stumbled back, and fell flat on his bottom.

Three very large, rough-looking Devidramon flew down, all in red uniforms. The one in the middle had a hat that reminded Tommy of a policeman. He registered that the Devidramon in the middle was the leader. The middle Devidramon leaned down to Reggie, it's voice was deep. "Hey Reggie, what's the problem?"

"Gol, this brute here is was trying to attack me." He pointed at the boy in the orange hat who was currently rubbing his rear-end.

Gol turned towards Tommy and now addressed him, "Hands off your bottom boy, so you think harassing Digimon is fun, huh?"

"N-no I don-"

"Shh, see. I'm the one doing the talking."

"Uh."

"I don't know what sick twisted mind you have, but I'll beat it out of you right here, right now."

"Wait s-sir, I'm not here to fight I just-"

"Get 'im boys!" Gol motioned to the other two Devidramon.

"AAH!" Tommy scrambling up, and ran back to where Aoi was standing, but she wasn't there. Turning back around, the Devidramon were right on top of him. One pounced at Tommy, and as a jerk reaction he punched the Devidramon right in the snout.

It fell right in front of Tommy, and held it's nose. Through muffled words it yelled it in pain. "Mmmph, Ouch the kid punched my snozz. Blimey, Yaki don't just stand there, mate! Get him!"

The other Devidramon, Yaki, slashed the air and charged. "GRAAAAAH, No one makes a fool of Toap(Tarp), and gets away wit' it! Not while Yaki's awound(around)! Gatling Punch!"

Tommy ran out of the way with both blows, he didn't know what to do, where to go, or least of all where Aoi went, but any place was better than here. The Ice warrior ran off towards a pair of stairs at top speed. He nearly knocked a Jijimon off his feet, and he disturbed a group of Tsunomon.

_'Where'd Aoi get off to? I thought she said she wasn't going to move.' _Tommy was hysterical. The roars of the Devidramon were fading as he ran down a tunnel, at the end there was open air, and he was now in the main square of Apple international. Digimon in different garbs were everywhere. Tommy would have a better time hiding here.

"Woooow!" Tommy knew this voice well, he had heard enough of it when he fell down the crevice. It was Aoi, he skidded to a halt, and followed the sound of her voice into a bakery. It wasn't long before he found a girl talking to a Gaomon in a pair of khakis and a Coca-Cola shirt. He walked up to her from behind. "Aoi?"

She turned around smiling, "Hi ya! Umm, what's your name again?"

The Orange-hat wilted. "Tommy…"

"Sorry, okay Tommy. Guess what, while you were talking to that weird bird, Husk here found me, and we started talking. He's going to Cream city too. And two of the three other Digimon he was going with had other stuff to do, so this guy has extra tickets and he gave them to me! For us to use together of course." Aoi elaborated excitedly.

Tommy gave a nervous smile, and turned to the Gaomon, Husk. "Thankyou very much."

Husk grunted and nodded. Tommy took that as a "You're Welcome."

Then he turned back to the excited girl in front of him, "Aoi, where'd you go after I went up to the desk?"

Aoi's cross mood returned, "I came here, duh." she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Well I Uh-"

"There you are Poppet….we've been looking all over for you."

"Aww…. No." Tommy didn't even have to look. Tarp, and Yaki were back.

Tarp the Devidramon came up and grabbed Tommy by his backpack, then he leaned down to Aoi's eye level. "This brute 'ere botherin' yous Miss?"

Aoi ignored Tarp, "Dude, this guy's a looker ain't he?" she spoke to Tommy comically. "I bet he can't even get a girl to look at him let alone get one to take on a date."

Tommy shot a look at Aoi, _'Is she trying to make the guy mad?' _

Which indeed she successfully carried out. Tarp huffed angrily, "Why you little-!" Tarp stomped hard sending everyone in the bakery up a foot. Aoi played it off, she cowered behind Gaomon, "You big Meanie! You tried to hurt me!" and that was it; every Digimon in the bakery now was up in arms.

A robed Sakuyamon came forward, the robe was a grassy green with an cherry blossom floral pattern dappling it. "Sir I'd ask you to please put the boy down."

Tarp growled, "An' what if I don't, eh? Besides this boy's a criminal he assaulted a Toucanmon."

The Sakuyamon smiled "Was it Reggie?"

"As a matter O fact, it was."

"Reggie does just about anything to get attention, you of all Digimon should know that."

"I uh, but I uh-"

"Put him down. Now." The Sakuyamon held up her staff threateningly.

Tarp looked around at the other Digimon in the bakery, all had stern faces that meant business, from a rough looking Wizardmon, to a haunting Phantomon, to a sweet, but fierce pair of Lalamon, even the small crowd of Motimon in the corner made him shudder. Placing Tommy on the ground Tarp nervously bowed his head, and made his way out the door with Yaki not too far behind.

* * *

**Don't be offended from the suggested accents I wanted you all to have as much fun as I did with them, it's okay to laugh, I know I did, I'm still laughing actually. Anyway so who do you think this Amazon fox woman(Sakuyamon) is I'll give you a hint... just kidding. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All aboard!

After the Devidramon had gone out of sight everything in the bakery went back to normal as if nothing had happened. The Wizardmon went back to eating his croissant, the two Lalamon went back to gabbing over cake, and the Motimon went back to chanting over a plate of sticky buns. The Sakuyamon came up and kneeled in front of Tommy her staff and possibly armor, under her robe, clanged as she came down.

"So you're the spirit I kept hearing about." she said, her voice low and silky.

Tommy gulped, this Digimon was scary. "Spi-spirit?"

" 'The Warrior of Ice has returned', that sort of thing." The Sakuyamon smiled.

"Umm, sorry?" The whole kit-n-caboodle just went straight out the window, for the eleven year old.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Andrea, and yours?"

"Mine? T-Tommy. Wait, what did you mean about 'the Warrior of Ice returning'?"

"Hmm? That yeah, you've no doubt came back because you were called again for another quest am I right?"

"How'd you kno-"

"I've had my time with humans, and their quests for the Digital World…. Anyway, about the Warrior of Ice. The ten legendary warriors have gone missing. You were the Spirit of Ice on your previous journey here, so though you don't hold dominion over that unparticular Digimon, your spirit holds connection to it."

"Okay, but what's this connection have anything to do with me?" Tommy couldn't help but ask more questions, he wanted/needed to know more.

"It has everything to do with you, you hold the key to find where the warriors disappeared to."

Tommy bounced on the bakery's polished wood floor, "How do I-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to ask, first, I don't have the answer, and second, it will come in time. Your companion Digimon is the only connection you should be focusing on building up right now. It's in the most vital state of care, your egg, please let me see it."

Tommy gaped at Andrea, who now stood at full height, her arm reaching down. Tommy pulled his backpack down onto a nearby chair, and unzipped its biggest pocket. Out popped the egg it's coral pink color glowing in the light, Tommy grabbed it and held it up to Andrea. The Sakuyamon took the egg from Tommy's outstretched arms. "I feel it, it's a ways from hatching but it's definitely alive. Dark-type digimon I believe."

She handed the egg back down to Tommy, he cradled it and rubbed his thumb across the shell. It was smooth, cool to the touch, and somewhat soft.

"That's a good start you've got there, treat it with care." Andrea nodded her approval.

Aoi then decided to pop in at right then, "Hey kiddo. The other digimon that's coming with us to Cream city is Andrea here. Awesome right!" and just as quick as she came in Aoi was back out, over by the chanting Motimon chanting with them.

Andrea kneeled down again, and whispered into Tommy's ear, "Her Digimon is a mix between Dragon-type and Holy-type, could go either way. With her personality it would most likely turn Dragon. That egg probably won't be white for long."

Tommy beamed, "Wow, that's amazing."

"Not really, compared to what you an the other Digi-destined are going to have to do, so right now it's best that you have fun, and have your egg out of that bag as much as you can, an energetic Digimon is a good Digimon." Andrea then stood up, and walked away.

Tommy gave a firm nod, and sat down, with the egg still in his arms. _'I wonder where these eggs are gotten from, they had to come from somewhere.' _He didn't like the thought of taking an egg from a Digimon out there. He looked around the shop, Andrea was talking to an employee Hawkmon, who was trembling and molting at the same time. Husk was now what looked like playing checkers with the Wizardmon, an employee Veemon was wheeling around on skates delivering food, and Aoi was now eating sticky buns with the Motimon, and enjoying as well.

She waved to Tommy, "Hey Tommy, come over here you have to try this!"

It was 9:50 pm when the group had finally left the shop, Aoi had a sack full of boxes which were stuffed with sticky buns, an assortment of glazed, sprinkled, chocolate, jelly & custard filled donuts. She walked along side Tommy, who also carried a sack, but his was instead crammed with jugs filled to the brim with a cream soda he'd taken a liking to. Tommy with Aoi in the back, and Andrea with Husk in front, the group headed back to the train station. Once inside Tommy pulled his hat over his eyes, Reggie eyed the group suspiciously, but payed them no mind, and went back to chewing out Tarp, and Yaki about not catching the 'little troublemaker'.

When the Devidramon and Reggie were far enough behind, Tommy lifted his hat; they had now arrived at the boarding platform.

A somewhat aged Allomon in a double buttoned royal blue coat, and matching military style pants, was giving directions to the different gates.

He had a bit of an accent.

"Boarding for Twine town, North, an' then to the right, wot! Boarding for Ribbon, straight a ways East! Boarding for Icy Catacombs, Northeast terminal! Boarding for Cream city, Northwest terminal, wot wot! Boarding for….!"

Andrea looked behind her and Husk, Aoi and Tommy were dragging behind staring at the Allomon. "Come you two, don't lolygag." She then hoisted Tommy and Aoi to her shoulders. Tommy, on the left while Aoi, was on the right.

"Hey, do all the employees here have weird accents?" Aoi asked.

Andrea smiled. "No but a majority of those who work here do come from different lands, or how humans would say it 'countries'."

As they neared the Northwest terminal, the path became crowded. As the group waded their way through the bungling throng, Tommy, through all the noise, heard the faintest call: "TOMMY!", but didn't think much of it.

_'Uggh, the cream soda's messing with me.' _He thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead. When they all finally got to the train the group had been looking for, Andrea and Husk made their way to the front passenger car. Andrea told Husk to wait for the other three inside. Husk gave the Sakuyamon a firm nod and went inside. Aoi and Tommy still on her shoulders, Andrea walked up to the front of the engine, and spoke to the train.

"Well hello, Trailmon."

The train suddenly came to life, the light in the front became an eye, and what looked like a moving jaw, words came out, "We-heh-hell, if it isn't the Renamon, or do you go by a different name now?" Aoi screamed and clung tightly to Andrea's neck.

"A Sakuyamon now, and I prefer to go by Andrea. Anyway how're you this evening?"

"Since you asked, I'm doing fine, bored but fine. Nobody talks to the train anymore y'know." Trailmon then let his eye wander on over to Tommy; Andrea felt the boy's muscles tense. Trailmon worked up what looked like a smile. "Hey I know you, you're one of the kids that became the legendary warriors before right? You sat in my third car fifth sit to the left."

A wave of recognition washed over Tommy, _'This is the Trailmon I came on when I first came to the Digital World.'_ *BOOOOONG* A bell sounded signaling it was time to go.

"Lets get to our seats, see you at the next stop Trailmon."

Trailmon blew his horn. *WHOOOOOO!* "See I've got my horn fixed now, much smoother, Ha ha!"

Andrea held up her right arm giving Trailmon a thumbs up before heading inside the train-car door; except for Husk who was waiting, nobody else was sitting in the first car. When the doors closed behind them, Andrea let Aoi, and Tommy down.

"I'm going to sit down with Husk, you two should probably get to know each other better in the mean time." Andrea directed. Aoi, and Tommy chose two seats in a far corner.

Aoi spoke first, cross as usual. "So, what's the deal?"

Tommy was clueless, "What do you mean?"

"What's the deal with you? I've heard over, and over. 'The Warrior of Ice has returned', 'The Ten Legendary Warriors', 'The Spirit of Ice'. What's that about? I mean."

Tommy scratched his head, "I-I've been here, to the Digital World, before."

"Okay…., so what's this 'Ice' stuff about?"

Tommy thought for a moment, 'How can I explain this….ooh!' Tommy pulled out his sketch book, 'There's no better way', and handed it to Aoi.

Aoi's eyes, and shoulders drooped. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Tommy let large smile spread across his face. "Your supposed to open it and look inside it'll tell you what the 'Warrior of Ice' is." Aoi stared at Tommy for a minute, her expression was one that Tommy was familiar with from Yutaka. It was always portrayed as 'You're weird', but with Aoi he didn't mind. He loved showing people his drawings, and sketches. Whether she was actually interested, he didn't know, but she did show some enthusiasm; probably sarcasm but who cares someone was looking at his drawings. The first sketch in the book was of Tommy's encounter with Takuya spirit evolving into Agunimon, Tommy and JP running away from the Pagumon, then Koji into Lobomon, the first squabble with the Candlemon, interpretation of what it was like to become Kumamon, Zoey into Kazemon, random drawings of Floramon & Mushroomon, JP first spirit evolving into Beetlemon, and from there it was Tommy into Korikakumon, Kumamon slide evolving to Korikakumon, Tommy battling Woodmon, Takuya and Koji battling Cherubimon, Tommy joined together with Takuya, JP, Koji, & Zoey to become Susanoomon, Susanoomon battling Lucimon and so on and so forth. Aoi brought up questions here and there, about the pictures and Tommy explained and elaborated to help her understand.

After what seemed like hours, Aoi spoke, "Wow."

"What?…What?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"So you expect me to believe that you became..." the girl air-quoted the next part. "...one of the 'ten legendary warriors' before, and saved the Digital World and the real world, along with the other 'Digi-destined'." Aoi air-quoted again. "On top of that, now you've been called back here to save the Digital World all over again, right?"

"Mm-Hmm, Not just me you're here to save the Digital World too, and so was everybody else up there before we all fell."

"Uhhh-Huuuuuh….."

"Yup!"

"I…"

"Yeah!"

"…don't believe you, sorry Kiddo. It's just not working for me."

"But, But-"

"That's a wonderful little adventure you've drawn up there. Amazing, I bet you're going to be an awesome fantasy novelist someday." Aoi pointed at the sketchbook. "That's real impressive."

"Wait a minute Aoi-"

Aoi burst out laughing. "Gee-hee-hee-heez, I can't believe you fell for it, I was kidding. You take stuff waaaaay too literally. It was a joke, of course I believe you, what else could explain English dinosaurs, and an Amazon-fox woman; and don't get me started on the blue Siberian husky over there with boxing gloves."

"Heh, I well…." Tommy began to laugh too. They laughed loudly enough to alert the next car. Once their boisterous upset died down, Tommy began to talk about his life at home, and so did Aoi. Aoi talked about her life at the bread shop and some of the crazy customers they got there, and Tommy talked about his job as the newspaper/package delivery boy, and he talked about the little trips Teruko, Sho, & Satoru took with him in tow. Aoi talked about her, and Shinya's adventures, or explorations in the brush around his house. Since they both new who Takuya was, they talked about their separate encounters with him. All, and all, Takuya was the goofy, hilarious, unorthodox, good guy that they both knew. Aoi knew who Yutaka was through her older sister, and from what she had heard from her Yutaka was the best/nicest guy in the world. Tommy surprised her with how mean he could be. Afterwards Tommy drew a quick sketch of Takuya playing soccer against Yutaka. Aoi urged Tommy to draw it NARUTO style, and it ended up with Takuya dressed up as Naruto Uzumaki, and Yutaka dressed up as Sasuke Uchiha. That drawing soon turned into a little comic strip, and somewhere in the middle Takuya went nine-tailed fox on the ball, and got 10 points at once. Again they both laughed up a storm, laughing this time until exhaustion put them to sleep.

Andrea looked over towards the sleeping Digi-destined, "Hey Husk, what do you think of this generations 'Tamers'?"

Husk grunted, and let out a yawn. "AAAH…. Well their not called 'Tamers' anymore, their 'Companions', but answering your question, these two in particular look promising." He paused, and looked up to Andrea, "I wonder, do you still think of your human?"

"Rika? Yes, I do miss her and her friends as well. Henry, and Takato….." Andrea studied Aoi more closely. "Hmm, it's funny, they look so much alike."

The Gaomon knew she was relating Aoi to someone else but decided to play anyway, "Who? Tommy, and Aoi? I have to disagree with you on that one-"

"Not them, fool." She smiled then pushed Husk's shoulder softly.

"Heh heh, sorry I couldn't resist." Husk yawned again, "AAAAAAH…, I think I'm going to turn in now as well." He called to the train, "Trailmon, I need a bed, nice and fluffy please!"

Trailmon's rough, and hearty voice answered, "Nice, 'n fluffy coming right up!"

Husk lifted his legs and from underneath jotted out a twin sized bed complete with a big white soft pillow, cream colored sheets, and a navy blue blanket. Husk pulled himself forward and once in the bed he was instantly asleep. Andrea shook her head, at the blue dog. She then lifted her head to the ceiling. "Since he's no longer conscious I'm going to have to say 'Thank you' for him. Thank you Trailmon."

Trailmon gave a short, and low whistle of approval.

Unlike the others, Andrea didn't need to sleep, so she alone stayed awake, watching over Tommy and Aoi.

_"Sleep now little ones, you have a long journey ahead." _Andrea said to herself, as the train made it's way out of Apple, into the quiet countryside.

* * *

**So what'd you think of this chapter? It might've been a bit cheesy, maybe lame, but either way tell me what you thought! Good, bad, mediocre, etc. I appreciate those who've taken the time to read this story, and really tell me your thoughts on it all, I'd love to hear. Until next time! Now I'll make like a make like a sassy pizza slice, and slide out, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lose Something?

[You have a great vastness of knowledge, and are keen with cleverness. A skill that also runs deep within you is 'seeking'; An ability you will be tested on throughout your journey...]

Satoru was scared out of his mind, when he first fell, but just as quickly as he lost sight of the surface where Tommy, that one girl, and the boy with the baseball cap were still standing. He ended up at this 'DIGITAL GATE'. Now instead of being just about ready to pee his pants, he was just about ready to head out on this quest, or journey of his. The lady was explaining various things he'd have to watch out for the number one thing was something called Pagumon, whatever that was.

'_Maybe it's a fungi, or a bad case of bacteria, yeah definitely bacteria._' Satoru thought.

His egg, scroll, and Digivice now in a special backpack, Satoru swirled around, and around, his hand cupping his chin, and a puzzled expression on his face. The boy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear half of The lady's next words:

[Your first test in seeking, is to find your glasses.]

Out of nowhere a hole opened up beneath Satoru, the scene was grassy, and lush.

[Good luck.]

With that the space became dark, and the floating stopped. Again Satoru was falling, down he flew from the portal of Fractal Code, landing roughly on a thick, yet prickly bush.

"Yowww!" Satoru yelped in pain, he hopped off the thorny brush, then onto the ground, or into it, face first. "Oooeew…"

The boy got up, and whilst wiping his mouth he took a lay of the land surrounding him. He knew he was in a forest, oddly though, he couldn't see it very well ever thing was blurry. At first he thought it was dirt in his glasses, but when he made to take them off, Satoru didn't feel the metal any longer gripping his ear…. "AAGH!"

'_I can't believe it, I-I lost my glasses! In the middle of nowhere!' _Satoru became more and more erratic, as he crawled around helplessly. It was maybe another hour or two when he was just about to give up, something small knocked him in the back of the head.

'…_.A pine cone?'_

Rubbing the sore spot, on his scalp Satoru turned around, and narrowly missed a second pine cone whizzing past him. "Huh?"

[TOK] A third pine cone hit him right on the noggin. Knocking him back on his behind. Dazed slightly, Satoru thought he was seeing things…..:

"Hey, human!" A weird blurry purple ball sitting on a log was talking. "I said, hey human!"

'_Okay maybe I'm not seeing/hearing things.' _

"Are you slow or what, human?" This blob was juggling something spiky and brown.

"The pine cone!"

"WOW! Now you're talking, human." the purple blob hopped off the decaying wood, and shuffled over to Satoru.

"You threw that at me!" Satoru pointed to what he believed was the pine cone.

"What? Me throwing things? Why would I do that?"

Satoru was slightly bewildered, he didn't know a thing about this place let alone what lived in it, for all he knew the trees themselves could've thrown the cones.

"Umm, what's your name?" Satoru asked.

The little lavender ball's eyes narrowed, "Human, do you have any chocolate?"

"Huh?"

"Chocolate! Give me chocolate!" The ball of fluff jumped at Satoru, and bit into his arm.

"OWW! Get off me!" Satoru tried pulling, and beating the little demon off, but it only made it sink it's teeth in deeper. "AAAGH! GET **OFF****!**"

"Give me chocolate! I know you have it, human!" The creature managed to muffle through Satoru's arm. Satoru began whacking at the purple thing again:

*WACK*

*WACK*

*WACK*

*WACK!* Off came the chocolate craving monster! As it went tumbling into the brush, Satoru ran off in no particular direction trying to get away.

"GRRR, hey I'm not done with you human! Where's my chocolate?!" The chocolate craver was back, nipping at Satoru's heels literally.

Satoru yelled at his pursuer, "I don't have any foo-!" the boy tripped over a tree root. "Unfh…" Satoru made out something shiny in front of him. "My glasses!" Satoru brang them in closer for inspection….. *SHINK*

"I've got you now human!" Satoru's face screwed up in pain that thing was now biting in his leg!

"OOOOOOWW!" Satoru was barely able to get the glasses to his face as he turned himself over to see this menace….. It had purple fur, piercing red eyes, even more so fangs, and it's ears were more like arms/legs attached to its head.

"Demon rabbit, demon rabbit!" The boy shouted in horror, he reached around trying to find something to beat it off again. Salvation came when a branch swung down and flung monster off. Satoru's eyes bugged out at the sight.

"The trees live!" Satoru screamed in deeper horror, ready to run again, but something stopped him. He was lifted up by his waist, Satoru screeched and kicked frantically, but to no avail. Higher he went until he was met by a pair of giant glowing yellow eyes.

His ponytail stood on end, frozen with new fear.

"A-a-a…" the poor boy couldn't speak.

The eyes blinked, then a rough voice erupted from nowhere.

"Oh, so what do have here a human, eh?"

At the word 'human' Satoru began crying out, "EEEE! I'm sorry I don't have any chocolate, but if you just let me go home I'll get you some, honest! You don't have to worry I'll-I'll-I'll, ummmmmm... I'll get you whole t-tr-truckloads, yeah! Whole truckloads of chocolate bars, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate cakes, chocolate malts, chocolate ice cream, chocolate ice cream- oh err, I just said that, didn't I? Oh, umm chocolate-chocolate-"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Satoru was silenced. "Did the Pagumon get to you that much? I don't want any chocolate. What I want to know is if you're okay."

"Uh-Huh…." Satoru looked around to what was holding him, it looked like a hand. A red scaly one at that. The hand dragged him forward until he came to a clearing now he could see the creature completely, a red dinosaur, well almost, counting the mane of white hair at the top of the head, the hazard sign on its belly, and it's evergreen jacket, this was no such thing.

"The name's Francis, I'm a Growlmon."

"G-growlmon?" Satoru worked up a twitching smile, '_This is one of those things Tommy talked about!' _

"AAH!"

"What, What is it?" Francis had a questioning look on his face, and brought Satoru in closer.

"You're-You're-You're that thingy, you're real!" Satoru stammered.

"Oh-ho-okay, that's enough don't wanna wear yourself out kid, c'mon." Francis pulled Satoru up to the top his head, and placed him there. Satoru looked over Francis's brow to see the field of grass far below, he shuddered and gripped the Growlmon's scales, and hair tightly. Growlmon shifted causing Satoru to fall back.

"I wouldn't lean too far, that's a nasty fall. I'm gonna get you looked at, a Pagumon's bite is waaaaaay worse than their bark."

"Yeah, way worse!"

Again the boy froze, he shot his head back. '_Oh my go- Holy cow they're everywhere!' _Something orange was climbing up Francis's back, with a sack of some kind. Another dinosaur was what it looked like to Satoru, but much smaller about up to Satoru's waist, maybe, if he had the ability to stand up. The little orange dino…., it reminded Satoru of his medallion; he stared at it as it crawled right up next to Satoru, and gave him a large toothy grin.

"Hi, my name's Akihiro, but you can call me Aki, or Agumon, or Aki the Agumon, or-."

"Aki? When did you get here?" Francis's body rumbled.

"Hm?" Akihiro looked down to Francis's face. "Oh hey, didn't see you down there honestly I just thought you were just a giant red tree. I got here early this morning, I was collecting berries for snack time at the school tomorrow. By the way, did you know, you have a human on your head?"

"Yes, I did. I'm taking him back to the village, for first aid." Francis's body rumbled again, and now shook as he turned around, and began walking away from the trees.

"Really, who are you going to take him to, Master Rugre, Guru Poas, The Herb Expert…"

_'Agumon sure talks a lot.'_ Satoru thought to himself.

With the gentle swaying of Francis to accompany the chatter, Satoru listened to Akihiro as the orange dinosaur went through various accounts of his days at 'Nano Elementary'. Agumon still talking away in the background, Satoru laid his head down, he saw mountains ranges in the distance all around the wind was blowing over the grass in waves, reminded him of the ocean, how the water ebbed, and flowed. Though a bit confused, bruised, and terrified by the sequence of events, Satoru found himself calm.

Akihiro stopped rambling and looked down at Satoru, "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

Satoru yawned, "Sato….ru." and with that he fell asleep.

"Hey Francis, he's sleeping. Should I wake him up?"

"No let the little guy rest he's going to need it." Francis rumbled.

"Okay then, good night Satoru."

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you thought of this chapter, did you find the OCs annoying or what? Let me know. O^O**


	10. Chapter 10

[poke] "Ungh…." [poke] "Huh…Agumon?" [poke] "Akihiro?" Satoru mumbled sleepily. [poke] The boy groaned and turned on to his side perhaps the prodding will stop then? [poke]

"Rrr…go away." he growled. [poke]

He turned over again, on his backside [poke] the boy sighed finally opening his eyes. The bright light above was harsh on Satoru's eyes, his eyelids fluttered several times until he could adjust. Tears welled up at the far corners when the boy was able to open his eyes fully. Everything was blurry, _'Maybe my glasses fell off while I was rolling around...'_ he thought.

Still lying down, Satoru felt for his specks, '_I don't remember that dinosaur's scales being this soft.'_

"Keh, keh, keh finally you're awake, eh?"

The unfamiliar voice startled Satoru into sitting straight up, "Who's that?" he asked, squinting even though it wouldn't have helped.

"Over here." Satoru swung his head around to where he thought the voice was coming from to be greeted with a wrinkly smile.

"Gah!" Satoru jumped up and backed away bumping the back of his head rather hard against a wall. "Ooow…"

"You are a lively little fella, heh-heh."

Satoru was seeing the purple blob again only this time quite a bit bigger. "Y-you stay away f-fr-from me…!"

Satoru stood up, and stared down at the blob.

"Don't get yourself more injured then you already are, now lay back down!" The blob said, a mix of green and white haze forming around it.

"AIIEEE! You can't use your weird powers on me, leave me alone!"

"Eh? I haven't used an attack, what are you going on about?" The blob swayed.

"AAAARRH!" Satoru flew at the blob.

"What the-"

… Akihiro had went tutting back and forth with errands from Granny Babamon. She said that it was necessary to get supplies for Satoru to get better, and Akihiro was willing to do whatever to help his new friend. With sacks in each hand full of scrolls and herbs, the Agumon bounced happily back to Babamon's hut, a pinkish thing, with a shingled roof, brick chimney, and two windows on either side of a pine wood door. It was positioned at the edge of a bigger digimon village on the top of a hill, a homey little place, comfortable for at least two people to live in.

"We're gonna make Satoru healthy, gonna make Satoru healthy, gonna make Satoru health-y(!), and then we can all go have cake! Ba-bada dwee-dwee, ba-bada dwee-dwee, do-da, do-da, doooo…..!" The Agumon sang loudly and horribly out of tune, oblivious to the cringing of passerby. Akihiro made quick work of march uphill and

upon getting to Granny's door, there were lots of clanging and banging noises coming from inside:

"Get away from me demon rabbit!"

"I'm no demon, now come 'ere!" [CRANG] "That was my best cauldron!"

"Were you going to cook me in it? Well now you can't, ERRAAAAH!"

"Young man, I'd ask you to please [JANG] g-get [CRASH] down from there….. HOAAAH!"

The orange reptile dropped the sacks and ran to the door.

"Hey Babamon, Satoru, you guys oka-?!"

The door came crashing down off its hinges on Akihiro, and from the doorway, out came Satoru in nothing but his undies.

"GRAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm free!" he shouted.

"Get back here!" Babamon ran across the felled door after the boy carrying a bowl of green elixir, slopping out with each tromp. Akihiro pushed the door off himself, and stared at the scene. Babamon, stopped running and called to Akihiro, "Well, are going to stand there 'knob-print', or are you going to help me capture this crazy child?"

Akihiro rubbed the doorknob imprint on his muzzle tenderly before joining Babamon in capturing the currently insane human boy. Back and forth across the top of the hill the chase went. Akihiro thought if he had to give anything to this kid he was FAST! Every time either he or Granny got within reach, Satoru would just speed up! Which was really quite a feat for someone who couldn't see very well after just receiving a Pagumon bite.

"Satoru, it's me Akihiro, remember! Stop, we're not going to hurt you!"

Satoru wasn't convinced, "Nuh-unh, you're a monster trying to eat me!"

"Hrrr…." Akihiro grunted accidently letting out a Pepper Breath which, unfortunately, got Satoru. The dragon-type had lit the boy's underwear on fire.

_'So much for not hurting him!' _Akihiro wanted to slap himself.

"AAAAAH!" Satoru fell to the ground, and rolled around whilst trying to stop his underwear from burning off. The Agumon ran over and patted the boy to help, unfortunately it was too late… Satoru was no longer on fire, but now they had a bigger problem to worry about: He was naked.

"Satoru?" Akihiro shook the boy who was now too tired to run anymore, "Are you okay?"

Satoru rolled over on to his backside, "Akihiro….? What's-?…..Why am I naked?!"

"Uhhh…Well-" The Agumon searched his brain for the right way to explain this predicament.

Babamon finally caught up, and pushed Akihiro out the way, "Child, have you lost your mind?! I almost lost my precious herbs, and powders because of you! Do you know how much they cost, and it- Oh my….."

Akihiro put himself back in between Babamon and Satoru who turned red as a beet.

"Ba-Ba-Babamon? Know what, how about I take Satoru back inside to wa-wa-warm up, and calm d-d-down?"

". . . . .E-Ehm?!" Babamon scratched her head turning her head away from Akihiro,

"Sure, n-now…..hooo-boy….. W-where'd you put all those scrolls, and herbs that I asked for?"  
"Oh, I dropped them, by the door."

Both Akihiro and Babamon looked back over to the hut, the scrolls were probably fine, but whatever potions and herbs were in the other sacks, had ended up crushed or mixed improperly under the door's weight.

"Sorry..." Akihiro apologized to the elder digimon. "I'll go get some more."

"No, I'll get it, I probably need the exercise. I'll be back in a few, take the child back to my hut, there's an extra pair of clean drawers somewhere in there." Seeing her instructions were understood Babamon started down the hill.

"Right, then let's get you back inside."Akihiro said giving a nervous smile to Satoru, which he returned. Once back inside Babamon's hut Satoru finally put on his glasses, that had turned out to be underneath a pillow, on the bed he had apparently woken up on earlier, then went looking for the underwear. He found one pair of boxers, it was white with blue and red polka-dots. He slipped them on quickly, and sat back down on the bed, his backpack sitting right next to him. Meanwhile Akihiro was working on reattaching the door to its hinges. As the Agumon hammered away, Satoru decided to look through his bag. There was an egg in there he was supposed to be taking care of. He didn't know why he needed a bag so large,

_'It's an egg.'_ The boy thought. _'How big could it be….?'_

Satoru unzipped the bag to see the white bulbous top of the digi-egg.

"Wah!" Satoru shoved the bag away in his surprise.

Off balance the backpack fell on its side and rolled off the bed, digi-egg still inside, it landed on the ground with a large **[THUD.]**

_'Uh-oh I hope that egg has a really tough shell!' _Satoru hopped off the bed and went to retrieve the bag and the, hopefully not-scrambled, egg. The bag laid empty on the floor; with the digi-egg nowhere in sight.

"W-where'd it-?" Satoru clasped his hands to his ears, "It rolled off! Akihiro do you see a-!"

"Pau…" a small voice called. "Pau, Pau…."

Satoru, hands still clasped to his ears, turned his head slowly towards the fireplace…..

"Pau! Pau!"

It was the egg, awkwardly large white thing it was, on the floor in front of the fire it bobbed back and forth as something inside cried out, "Pau, Pau, Pau!"

"The egg, it's talking!" Satoru yelled to the door though Akihiro didn't seem to hear. Back to the egg, it had the same polka-dotted pattern as his trousers.

_'I thought it was just white a moment ago…'_

**"PAU, PAU, PAU!"** The egg's bobbing had become bouncing.

"H-hold on, umm egg, Akihiro!" Satoru shouted, the orange dinosaur still didn't answer.

"Pauuuuuuuuuu, Pauuuuuuuuuu!"

"Oh-no, okay….umm" Satoru squatted in front of the bouncing egg, and in the middle of a jump he grabbed it with both hands. Squirming still, whatever was in the egg cried out again and again as Satoru got up and walked back to the bed. Satoru placed the egg on the mattress, then rummaged through his bag.

_'There's gotta be something with a sharp edge in here somewhere…mmm-'_

"Ah, got it!" The boy held up, a small metal object, the bottom though brought though a point was rounded. It wasn't as sharp as Satoru needed it, but it would have to do. What he didn't know at the time was that he was holding his digivice, as he held it over, and began hammering at the once again bobbing egg.

**[TOK!]**

The moment the egg felt contact it stopping bobbing and stood straight up. Satoru was momentarily startled by this, _'It feels that I'm here… maybe it can hear me?'_

"Egg, you okay?" Satoru asked unsure of what reaction he'd get.

The egg spun around once, and for some reason he felt eyes on him coming from inside the shell. _'So it can hear me!'_

"Okay, Egg! I'm going to break your shell now!" The boy shouted hoping whatever was inside the egg could actually hear him.

The egg spun once again, "3-" Satoru started, "2-1-Hrrrr!"

**[TOOOOK]** The noise the digivice made against the egg's shell echoed in the small hut. Satoru took his digivice away from the place of impact, bewildered at the result: all the digivice did was crack a small hole in the egg's crown. A hole was better than nothing though, so Satoru put both hands at the sides of the egg and lowered his head in order to peer inside. Pitch black was all he saw, any sign of movement he couldn't feel or see-Then something red opened up into the void.

"Gah!" Satoru jumped back, _'It has red eyes? Why does, the thing have red eyes?' _

The boy adjusted his glasses, and shaking, went to look back inside the hole. Nothing, the inside of the egg was dark again.

"Umm… you in there? Did I scare you, I'm sorry…"

"…..." Still nothing-

"Pau?" The egg mewed, and began to move again.

Satoru held it in place, while the Digimon inside struggled to get out.

"Come on you can do it…!" he said.

The top of the egg began to crack more and more around the hole at the top.

"Come on, that's it!" Satoru's hold on the egg moved lower down, as the cracks began to spread throughout the egg's shell.

"Pau, Pau!" The Digimon cried out, the egg was now spinning and cracking in Satoru's grip.

[Crck!] The egg cracked open and the newly hatched Digimon came flying out at Satoru. "Pauuuuu!"

"AH!" Satoru fell off the mattress landing roughly on the floor.

The Digimon attached itself to the boy's face, suffocating him almost.

"Mwuk, Mwuk, Mwuuuuuuk!" Satoru's in-training companion was apparently kissing the boy.

"MMPH, MMH, MRMPLH!" Satoru couldn't breathe; he began pulling at the hatchling to relieve the increasing intensity of the suction. "MMAAAA, AKI-….HI-….. HELP!"

The reptile looked up from his task, eyes half closed on Satoru, he was more focused on the door, "Huh…?"

"MM-AKI-HI-RO!" Satoru managed to get out before the hatchling closed in again.

Akihiro blinked twice, ". . . . . . ! Oh, Satoru?!" the Dragon-type dropped his tools and rushed to the boy squirming on the floor. The sight was quite comical; the boy's legs twisted and twitched while his torso wiggled as if the movement would helps his arms and hands, which were currently occupied pulling at the sides of the hatchling's body, in an attempt to pull the in-training off. Satoru's squirming became more erratic, as his need of air started to overwhelm him. _'I'm gonna die before I even get to see my digimon's face!'_

Akihiro panicked, "Uh, UH, UHH!" The Agumon placed his claws on both sides of the hatchling and began to pull.

"Leggo!" Akihiro grunted, as he pulled at the hatchling. "Come onnnnn….!"

"Mwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!"

"MMMPH, MIM MAN-…. MEIM!" Satoru had stopped pulling at this point and was fanning out his arms and legs in a fashion equal to that of making a snow angel.

"Budge!" Akihiro let out another accidental Pepper Breath in the direction of Satoru's head. Instead of frying the blue-haired boy's face it hit his Digimon instead.

**[POP!]** The in-training came off Satoru's face like a rocket. While Satoru was gaping for much needed air, Akihiro turned to the currently cringing newborn. It's long floppy ears wrapped around it's small body for protection.

"Oh I'm so sorry, come 'ere!" Akihiro picked up the hatchling then began rocking, and nuzzling it. It's face yet to be seen, the Agumon lifted the newborn up to his eyes.

"Now let's see here…..!" Akihiro gasped loudly.

The reptile, stared at the hatchling in his claws, _'What kind of… The kid's already been traumatized once today…..'_

"Ooh…." Satoru sat up, hand held to his forehead, "Hey Akihiro, that's my digimon aren't I the one that's supposed to be bonding with it?"

"Pau!" Upon hearing Satoru's voice, the hatchling hopped out Akihiro's hold and landed on Satoru's lap. "PAU, PAU!"

"Mm?" Satoru rubbed his eyes, and put his glasses, that had fell in the fray, back on. "….HUH?!"

"Pau, Pau!" The hatchling hopped happily further up the boy's legs.

"Y-you're a-!" Satoru's eyes enlarged with fear. "I- you- PAGUMON!" He pushed the hatchling off, and ran behind Akihiro. "AKIHIRO HELP!"

Akihiro sighed, "Satoru," The Agumon began, placing Satoru in front of him he continued, "not all Pagumon are bad. This Pagumon just hatched out of his egg, no one's born bad. I mean look at your Digimon, do you see a difference between the Pagumon you saw earlier and the newborn you see now?"

Satoru turned his gaze to the small Digimon in front of him, it kept its distance but it was smiling up at him. "It's fur is white!"

Akihiro nodded, "See, when a Digimon goes bad its fur or scales or feathers or…., well what I'm saying is, a bad Digimon's color changes, same thing goes for the really good ones too."

"Um…." Satoru cautiously walked up to the small Pagumon, and put a trembling hand to its forehead. Pagumon responded to his touch by nuzzling into his companion's palm.

"Pagu….." The small Digimon mewed.

"Heheh." A smile slowly crept it's way on to Satoru's face, "It likes me."

"I'll let you two bond a bit." Akihiro grinned, and went back to re-attaching the door.


End file.
